Geronimo!
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: Why exactly did he choose that word? Where did it come from? A short summary of how that word came around. MAJOR SPOILERS PAST THIS POINT FOR THE END OF TIME PART TWO. Consider yourself warned. :D


**This is your last warning. Go past this point and you'll just get a whole load of spoilers. Hmpf. **

**So that's the end of Ten. And the end of any new Ten fics from me. The Nightmare That is the Study Timetables and the Search for the Truth will be continued, but after that, that's it for me and David's awesome portrayal as the Doctor. **

**As much as I'd love to write Ten fics until the end of my fan fiction days, I feel that it has to come to an end. David was my first Doctor, and his amazing skills were what inspired me to write. And I feel that I've come so far from the girl who just wrote for the hell of it into someone who now believes in her writing and seriously considers it as a career path one day. So this is my tribute to David and his Ten, who I will never forget - you never forget your first. (Mind. Gutter. Out.) **

**This is also my way of saying that I support Matt Smith - I honestly don't envy him - those are awfully big Converse that he's stepping into. So I'm sticking with him all the way, and I wish him the very best of luck. He's made TV History - you know - no matter what way it swings. **

_**The end is just the beginning!**_

**_Ten - 2005 - 2009 _**

* * *

The word he'd chosen as his catchphrase, his token, his _signature _bounced off the crumbling walls of the TARDIS as a mad and gleeful echo.

Why that word? He didn't really know. But as he pressed and tugged on any button or lever in his reach as the TARDIS spun and tumbled down to Earth, he had just the faintest of clues.

It wasn't an ordinary word. Well, that was nothing different there – his favourite words had always been slightly odd. But there was something different to this word – something that he couldn't put his new and madly twitching finger on.

It sounded dynamic. Loud. Proud. And it didn't seem to give any thought to what any other people had to think. If the dictionary was just a gathering for all the words to congregate as one, this word would be the world that just powered into things without thinking them through while being determined to have as much fun as it could. It would be the word that the other words would back away from when it decided to run headfirst into a brick wall just because it could or whisper about behind its back.

Well, maybe that was who he was going to be. He might be the person who just hurtles himself into everything and drags along everyone else for the ride. Would he have common sense – the word didn't seem the type of word to have much of the stuff – but would that matter?

It was all so confusing.

Ah, but the ghost of another word was echoing faintly in his scrambled mind. It grinned with an almost impish air to it, and it wore glasses that it didn't need.

_Allon-sy! _It shouted with a cheeky grin. _Allon-sy! _

Luckily, he'd read a couple of French dictionaries, and if his memory served him correctly, it meant _Let's go! _Unfortunately, his memory was running amok around his head with its hands thrown in the air and screaming madly, so it wasn't to be trusted too much.

But, still. Had this new word come out of that one? It was certainly something to be considered. But, right now, all he wanted to do was to scream and shout, his whole body abuzz with regeneration energy. Not really a time to be considering anything.

So the Doctor threw his head back and roared his word to the crumbling ceiling of the TARDIS, feeling it burst from him in a mad and joyful rush.

And then he knew _exactly _what kind of person he was going to be.

'_GERONIMO!' _

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for reading - and please review if you feel like it. **

**And, if you're out there, Masked Reviewer (I don't doubt that you are - you're so "popular" and all with all the author's fanfics you add to your community and certainly make them feel worthless) I'd rather appreciate it if you would PM me to discuss why exactly you added "The Hub Show" to your community. Because, to be honest, its a Crack!Fic. And Crack!Fics are meant to fail - for the amusement of the reader. You didn't even review - but as you say in your profile - you like to review to tell people excactly what you think. So why didn't you review, hmm? And why exctaly have you disabled the PM feature on your profile so I can't get through to you to discuss this like adults? A lot of effort has gone into that fic, and I don't know why you can't see that.  
If anyone knows the "great" Masked Reviewer, could you please tell him/her that I am willing to discuss this with him? Because in the community description - he says to PM him if an author would like to discuss their fiction with him. Odd that he's removed that feature, isn't it? I may have gone on about this for longer than I hsould have, but I am passionate about my writing and the writing of those I co-write with, so I would really like to sort it out. **

**Thanks a bunch everyone! **


End file.
